


Just So You Know

by OutcastsAmongOutcasts



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastsAmongOutcasts/pseuds/OutcastsAmongOutcasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from my-lovely-little-micool: RayxMichael/MichaelxGavin Songfic to Just So You Know by jesse McCartney?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So You Know

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a song fic! Song is Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney requested by the awesome my-lovely-little-micool on Tumblr. Enjoy!

_I shouldn’t love you but I want to_

_I just can’t turn away_

Gavin watched Michael and Ray with his gut twisting in anguish. They’d been together for a month now and were still in the lovey-dovey stage of their relationship. It was a painful month of watching Michael, the love of his life, love a man that was not him.

_I shouldn’t love you but I can’t move_

_I can’t look away_

Even though it was painful to watch the two, Gavin found he couldn’t stop watching them. He kept wishing that Michael would turn around and look at him the same way he looked at Ray. The longed to feel the love that they shared and it gnawed at him inside.

He forced himself to look away and instead focus on the computer in front of him even though all he could see was Michael’s goofy, relaxed smile and shining brown eyes.

_And I don’t know how to be fine when I’m not_

_‘Cause I don’t know how to make a feeling stop_

The longer the relationship went on, the more it tore at Gavin. He thought that he would just be able to push past it after at most two months and forget about the stupid crush he had on Michael. He was so wrong.

And it’s not like he enjoyed feeling this burning jealousy and hostility towards Ray. They were good friends but he just couldn’t help that sometimes all he wanted to do was push Ray down a flight of stairs and take Michael in his own arms.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling’s taking control of me_

_And I can’t help it_

_I won’t sit around, I can’t let him win now_

Three months after the relationship had started and something inside the Brit finally snapped. During a Minecraft Let’s Play, Ray was spraying Michael with a ton of roses that he had been saving up in his chests for awhile and Michael was laughing and throwing whatever roses he collected back at Ray.

It wasn’t even anything major. It wasn’t like they were passionately making out in front of him (although that had happened once or twice). Gavin just came to the realization that he couldn’t make Michael laugh like that. Sure, he could easily make Michael laugh. However, it would never be as pure and as joyful as the laughter that Ray got from his boi.

_Thought you should know_

_I’ve tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don’t want to_

Gavin stood up from his desk and rushed out of the room without a thought other than that he needed to get away from them. He instantly headed out of the building ignoring all of the shouts coming from behind him. He continued walking into the parking lot but didn’t get very far until someone grabbed his shoulder and roughly spun him around.

“What the fuck, Gavin?”

It was Michael. Of course it was Michael. The universe didn’t like him enough to make it anyone other than him.

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

“I’m sorry, Michael, I just couldn’t sit there any longer.”

He could feel himself start tearing up and tried to best to turn away but Michael wouldn’t let him.

“What the fuck do you mean? We’ve sat through longer Let’s Plays than that before! What has been going on with you lately?”

A fight was going on inside of the Brit. Should he tell Michael? He shouldn’t tell Michael. But what if- no, there were no ‘what if’s. Michael didn’t love Gavin. He loved Ray.

_It’s getting hard to be around you_

_There’s so much I can’t say_

“Nothing’s going on, Michael. Just go back inside. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Michael looked hesitant but nodded and walked back inside.

_Do you want me to hide my feelings_

_And look the other way_

Gavin took a few minutes to collect himself before he put on a smile and went back in to continue the Let’s Play. That smile never quite reached his eyes and his laugh seemed forced but no one mentioned it.

_This emptiness is killing me_

_And I’m wondering why I’ve waited so long_

Another month passed and Gavin never seemed to move passed the incident. Things really only got worse. Michael and Ray moved past the honeymoon stage of their relationship and now it was in full swing. They were even talking about moving in together.

It was silently killing Gavin on the inside.

_Looking back I realize_

_It was always there just never spoken_

_I’m waiting here… been waiting here_

The Brit still never really lost hope that one day he and Michael would be together. Him and Ray would have some falling out that would end their relationship and he would be there to pick up the shattered pieces of his boi. He could wait. He would wait forever.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling’s taking control of me_

_And I can’t help it_

_I won’t sit around, I can’t let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I’ve tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don’t want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_ Just so you know _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos as are always welcome!


End file.
